Hardships
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: A series of ten drabbles focusing on Belarus featuring Ukraine, Seychelles, Russia, and Lithuania. Natalya is a complex lady who is fully aware of the hardships of life. "What was the point of living if all that she got with every bit of happiness was overwhelming guilt? Why did everyone else get to go on with a smile?" Hints of LietBel


**A/N****: **Past and present tenses are used here. Sorry, if it bugs or confuses you, but they're there for a reason.

Regarding human names: Seychelles has no official name so I gave her Marian (Combo of Mary- from Britain- and Ann- from France). Also, regarding Ukraine's human name: I chose Maria, one of the possible names for her, and changed it to the Ukrainian variant, Mariya. I think it fits since she's acts so motherly. ;)

Also, I used both country names and human names. County names are used when Belarus is thinking of that person formally and it's the opposite for human names.

Belarus = Natalya

Lithuania = Toris

Russia = Ivan

Seychelles = Marian

Ukraine = Mariya

* * *

**Trying**

She doesn't hate her older sister; she just frequently blames Ukraine for ruining her chances with their brother. Then, being the naturally warm person she is, Ukraine apologizes and says that even though she doesn't know why, she just hopes they can all get along.

Natalya would be lying if she said her sister doesn't make her feel even a little bit sorry. Therefore, after fights, while she doesn't say sorry, she does try to act a little nicer for the sake of her sister's happiness.

Mariya is surprisingly strong. That's why she's perfect to deal with her sister's problems.

* * *

**Advice**

What was she supposed to do? Continue pretending that she hadn't already lost her mind? She is tired; she is not a young nation, yet she is not very old either. Has Belarus left a big enough memory to be remembered if she were to suddenly disappear? Would anyone care?

She was hesitant to ask so she only stuck with the basics.

"Do you think I'll be remembered?"

Her elder sister looked up from her flowers in confusion before standing, her face emotionless.

"Just make good impressions, Natalya. Give them something they won't want to forget. Promise me?"

She did.

* * *

**Good Impressions**

Seychelles is beautiful. She has to be with that landscape... So naturally, when Russia had begun relations with her country one day after her independence, Belarus couldn't help but feel threatened by the French girl.

After a day of fuming, she decided to give the brunette a piece of her mind. With that in mind, it was quite a surprise for the Belarusian woman when her brother's new friend knocked on her door that morning, apologizing for arriving so early before inviting her out for breakfast.

She wanted to hate the girl, but after recalling her sister's words, she accepted.

* * *

**Influential**

The brunette, with her bright smile and innocent presence, instantly calms the platinum blonde.

Ukraine had mentioned that Marian was a good influence on her. Belarus agreed with no hesitation; she can't deny the fact that when around her new friend, the feelings of rage and anguish that are so familiar with her seem to slip away for a while.

Once, while chatting with said girl, Natalya willingly greeted Toris. By the time she realized, she turned to find him on the ground surrounded by paper, nursing the bump on his forehead with a look of bewilderment and pure adoration.

* * *

**An Old Friend**

She remembers feeling sorry for her older brother as a child; he was constantly bullied by Denmark, the Teutonic Nights, and the Golden Horde. However, her elder sister assured her that, one day, everything would work out and Ivan would be happy. Natalya believed her, and, growing tired of waiting, went out to fetch him some new friends.

She remembers meeting the strong Lithuania before his days of torment, the man she once caught her brother staring at with a solemn expression. He was so kind and gentle towards her; she knew why her brother wanted him as a friend.

* * *

**Her Mistake**

For a while, she had simply played with Lithuania, leaving the melancholy thoughts of her brother to dim in the back of her mind. Then, she finally noticed him.

Ivan was standing behind a tree in that familiar hiding position, watching them with his deep, violet eyes, unaware that she had caught him.

Natalya had originally went out in search of a friend for her brother, but instead she selfishly kept his friendship to herself. In addition, she left her brother without her friendship as well.

Toris stared at her with worry when tears suddenly appeared in her sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Beginning**

She hated herself. What was the point of living if all that she got with every bit of happiness was overwhelming guilt? Why did everyone else get to go on with a smile? Why did people like Russia get the short end of the stick? Why did nothing make sense?!

Left and right, every decision ends with consequences.

Sure, she wasn't the nicest person to begin with, but there was really no point of even trying. From that day forward, she vowed to give only what was rightfully deserved and, most importantly, to make keeping her brother happy a priority.

* * *

**Push**

Ivan did it; her brother was finally strong. He isn't a weakling about to be pushed about. No, he is the stronger one now, the one many should rightly fear and respect.

She should be happy, but she's not.

Why? Why does he not share her feelings? Doesn't he know what he's doing to her? Is this payback for befriending Lithuania? He is nothing like Ivan. He's just... her first real friend.

Why can't she just be happy? Why can't Toris stop being so nice? Doesn't he get that she's pushing him away for a reason?

Why was she cursed?

* * *

**Private**

Lithuania was weak while in Russia's house. It was obvious. Her brother struck fear into the man, as well as the other two Baltics, every day, and that was okay with her; they should be tougher. Her brother was once weak, but he changed all of that. Henceforth, Belarus has no respect for those unless they prove themselves.

She never thought Lithuania could ever be any stronger... like he was when they were kids.

Imagine her surprise when while passing his room, she sees Toris changing shirts and marvels at a secret burden he hides every day.

Horrible, awful scars.

* * *

**His Strength**

If she weren't crazy before, she certainly was now.

Every day Toris is tortured, either physically or mentally. She hears him sigh tiredly in a deep, manly voice when no one is around. Then, when she allows him to notice her presence, he quickly greets her in that normal, dorky voice of his.

She stares blankly at him as he babbles small talk with a blush. He grows serious when she doesn't respond, daring even to touch her shoulder. She sighs tiredly, lowering her guard for once.

"How, Toris? How are you the strongest person I've ever met?"

"It's you."

* * *

**2nd A/N: **This is my first time writing about Belarus, Lithuania, Ukraine or Russia so I hope I did well keeping them in character. I wanted to portray Belarus in a different that she's normally done without making her too OOC... Sooo, I'd love a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
